Justice For One Night
by KreativeKreature
Summary: Justice is served cold, but not in this case! Judge Swan presiding in the case of Cullen VS Cullen. O/S written for Fandom Gives Back!


******Hi everyone! This is just a little O/S I conjured up for Fandom Gives Back!**

**It was fun and sexy, and I enjoyed writing it for such a good cause. **

**Thanks to everyone who participated and/or e-mailed me about this little ditty. So without further or due!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose in irritation as the plaintiff and defendant of the previous case filed out of the court room. It had been a long fucking day and I have to admit as much as I loved the justice system my heart wasn't in it today.

In fact my heart hadn't been in it at all the entire month. There had been numerous cases that were just so…idiotic that I couldn't even believe it made it to small claims court. For God sake's this morning I had two idiots in here with a law suit for 5 dollars. No not 500, not 50, FIVE fucking dollars. When I made the comment that it costs more than five dollars to draw up the case, the plaintiff snidely remarked 'It's the principal of the whole thing'. Small claims court was not literal and I haven't the slightest idea why people didn't realize that.

I relent, it's gratifying being a judge. Especially if you can get to the bottom and get the truth, which in LA is highly likely, but sometimes very possible. Charlie, my dad, must have instilled the love for law in me being that he served a sentence of 30 years as the police chief in my home town of Forks, Washington.

An image of Jake flashed through my mind briefly and my hands clenched around the gavel in my hand. Unfortunately I couldn't fool myself, the reason my heart wasn't in this is because that sonofabitch hooked it to his trailer hitch and snatched it out when he left; dragging it back to the Godforsaken town of, yep you guessed it, Forks.

"_Bella, I'm serious I can't do this anymore. You've changed."_

_I bristled at that comment and cocked my head to the side, "I've changed? No you haven't changed and that's the problem. I'm 30 years old and you're the same 18 year old boy I fell in love with! Your maturity factor is definitely in the negatives." _

_His nostrils flared and his fists clenched, "Bella…"_

"_No Jake we need this. You need this. I am so, so tired of the bitching and complaining. I know you're upset, I'm sorry your garage fell through. It's definitely not my fault! Blame the economy, blame the fact that you keep odd hours because you want to 'party' with your boys, blame whoever and whatever you want but definitely not me! You can't take your frustrations out on me and think I'm going to be all happy and chipper. The fact is adults go through hardships in life. Deal. With. It." I spat without an ounce of remorse._

The fact was I was just plain out tired of it, of all of it, of him. We had grown apart so, in short I let him go, and he shot back to Forks without a second thought or a look back. He totally just brushed me off like ten years was an infinitesimal amount of time.

_Fucking douche. _

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked to my bailiff Garrett and he smirked and crossed his eyes. I snorted quietly and rolled my eyes at him waving my hand towards him to announce the last case of the day.

"Case number 1382, Cullen vs. Cullen presenting to Judge Isabella Swan." Garrett drawled in his southern boy tenor and I nodded tersely.

Everyone rose as the plaintiff and defendant approached two tables designated as such. One was a huge muscular guy with twinkling blue eyes and dark curly brown hair. His chest and arms were stretching the material of his crisp white button down shirt as well as his muscular thighs were stretching his charcoal grey slacks. He was handsome nonetheless but his size was super intimidating, not only that but his stature reminded me much of Jake's and that was enough to turn me completely off. He smiled at me flashing a set of perfectly white teeth and dimples and the 'bad boy' stereotype I classed him in went down the drain. He reminded me of a huge cuddly teddy bear and I smirked back as he took his place behind the plaintiff's table.

Nothing prepared me for the defendant. He strolled in nonchalantly in an black on black ensemble accentuated with an emerald green tie. Upon studying him I took notice of his toned physique, he was slender but lean and in height he might have been around 6'2. His body was great, but his face was shockingly beautiful. His eyes were the color of Jade with a smattering of topaz flecks throughout, shrouded in longest curly copper colored lashes I've ever seen on a man. His face was angularly perfect with a chiseled jaw and high cheek bones. Oh God his lips…so gorgeously shaped, and as if this man wasn't already perfect, the icing on the cake had to be the hair. His hair was just as coppery as his lashes but said copper tresses were haphazardly tousled in the most immaculate sex hair know to man.

I cleared my throat not aware of how much had passed due to my ogling, and shook my head to clear my thoughts. He shot a smug smirk my way, and my cheeks warmed significantly.

"You may be seated." I stated quietly. Apparently my voice dwindled along with my sense of time and subtlety. "Plaintiff state your case" I said trying to speak a little louder but failing miserably.

"Well your honor, I'm Emmett Cullen and that's my brother Edward Cullen…."

"Wait, wait, wait…" I held my hand up and cocked a suspicious brow, "before you get started, I want to know if this is actually _worth_ bringing your brother to court."

"Yes, it's totally worth it. About three months ago Edward, myself, and a few friends took a trip to Vegas. It was for his birthday and we booked a villa at the Four Seasons for our stay. Granted it was all at my expense, but this _Jackass_…" he paused and thumbed over to the overly sexy defendant, "Got totally shit faced, wrecked the room which added up to be about another 2000 dollars and caused my fiancé to break things off with me."

My brows rose in interest and glanced over at Garrett who merely shrugged with a smirk. His eyes were twinkling with a mix of humor and mischief and I'm sure I mirrored the same expression.

"Umm Ok…so your suing for the additional 2000 dollars and 6000 dollars for pain and suffering of a broken engagement." I choked out barely able to mask the unladylike chortle that was bubbling beneath the surface. He nodded triumphantly and I mouthed 'WOW' to Garrett before I continued. "Alright then Edward, mind telling me your side of the story?"

"Sure your honor." He responded in his musical deep voice. My eyes drifted shut briefly at the beautiful sound. It was a simple innocent answer, in a tone that was not meant to be seductive by any means but his voice tickled my senses into a frenzy. "Well first of all the room was reserved with his credit card, and he agreed to pay the expenses. That part of it is true, but I was not the only one there it was four of us total. I don't know for the love of God, why this idiot doesn't think it's all of our responsibility to replace the wages for the damage of the room. The cost would be a miniscule amount of 500 dollars a piece as stated estimate deems 2000 dollars for repairs. I agreed to the payment, but only after he blamed me for his broken engagement and wanted the 6000 dollars for that over the top engagement ring, did I throw in the towel. I'm not paying for that!"

He crossed his arms with a huff of frustration and glared at his brother. It was actually a pretty childish gesture but cute nonetheless.

"Ok Edward, why don't you feel like it necessary to pay for the ring?" I asked just needing to understand his rationale.

His mouth dropped and he gawked at me, then his shocked expression grew hard and venomous, "Because I, your honor, am not the reason for his 'lost love', the reason that asshat is not getting married is because he took incriminating pictures of himself. He thought it was 'badass' and I quote, to have three heads in his lap not including his own. Said bastard forgot what the hell happened and left all kind of pictures in his digital camera, and when his poor unsuspecting fiancé asked to see the pictures he just handed her the camera!"

I wrinkled my nose in disgust and glared at the bear deemed as Emmett. His mouth was set in a hard line and his jaw clenched, "Edward that wasn't necessary. We have pictures of you in compromising situations as well. You single-handedly…"

"I WASN'T ENGAGED EMMETT! YOU WERE! I WAS JUST AS SINGLE THEN AS I AM NOW YOU SONOFABITCH!" Edward roared across the small walkway between the two tables.

His sudden outburst caused me to jump in my seat and that was when my courtroom turned into a circus.

I slammed the gavel down on it's platform, and barked "ORDER! You two will watch your language and the outbursts! This is a courtroom, not a bad rendition of The Hangover, and you two will act as such! One more outburst and you will be held in contempt of court! Understood?"

"Yes your honor" they both murmured unanimously.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes with the heels of my palms. This case was going to be the death of me. "Ok Emmett is that true? Did you have some kind of wild sexual rendezvous?"

"Yes your honor, but…"

"No BUTS! That was a yes or no question! Did. It. Happen?"

He nodded and dropped his head in what looked like shame, although I bet he still thought it was badass.

"Alright then, how do you even remotely feel like it's possible that Edward is responsible?"

"Because Edward is my older brother and he always keeps me out of trouble, ALWAYS. He watches over me like a hawk, and he is the more responsible one. I always put my trust in him and he let me down." Emmett stated quietly.

"Emmett…" Edward started and took a deep breath. "Dude you, you didn't even love her. You said it yourself! You said it when we first started drinking. Any real drinker knows that you say everything you want to say drunk that you dare not say sober. You were with her for comfort and sex, you never loved Irina."

"YOU'RE LYING! I NEVER SAID THAT!" Emmett barked infuriated, and I'd had enough!

"YOU KNOW WHAT? THIS CASE IS DONE! DISMISSED!" I slammed my gavel for good measure before I continued my verbal assault. "I'M RULING IN FAVOR OF THE DEFENDANT. NO MONETARY PAYMENT, AND I WANT BOTH OF YOU IDIOTS IN MY CHAMBER RIGHT NOW!"

I bolted up out of my chair, tossed the gavel on the bench surface and stormed down the stairs that led to the floor of the courtroom. Both men were led by Garrett into my chambers and I finally took notice of the audience. There was an attractive family seated right behind both tables. There was a shaggy blonde guy with blue eyes, a very petite raven haired girl with a pixie cut, a strikingly handsome man who resembled Edward with blond hair and blue eyes, and a small woman at his side with wavy caramel hair and big brown doe eyes. Judging by their looks I'd like to say beauty is a family gene because it was painfully obvious that this was the family of dumb and dumber.

I burst through the door of the chamber in haste unzipping my robe and snatched it off hanging it on the hook beside the door. Both men were seated in the chairs in front of my desk with their eyes trained on the floor in silence.

"You two are the biggest assholes I've seen all day. Court is NOT the place to air out your dirty laundry! I don't know what the hell is normal behavior in your household but I can assure you there is no reason to bicker about something so blatantly stupid."

"You!" I smacked the back of Emmett's head and a loud resounding pop echoed through the room. "You're an idiot because instead of doing the adult thing and own up to your mistakes you rather blame it on your older brother. You essentially cheated and are living the consequences of your actions. As someone famous so eloquently put it; you made your damn bed, now LIE in it."

"I tried to tell him that but…" Edward started but I officially silenced him with the best crook eyed glare that I could manage.

"SHUT IT!" I shouted in frustration and pinched the bridge of my nose trying to reign in my emotions. When I felt like I could continue on my soap box without yelling I continued.

"And you! You're the older brother and I get that you are upset with him but how did you let the situation get this far?" I held up my hand signifying that it was a rhetorical question and laid into him as well. "You pretty much did something just as childish. You agreed to pay for the damages to the room in your own portion and reneged because he threw a temper tantrum. Instead of just talking to him and coming to an understanding, you goaded him on until he brought your ass to court!"

I huffed into the silence and threw my hands in the air in exasperation, "So boys, when was the last time you spoke?"

Edwards beautiful green eyes snapped up to mine and he opened his mouth to speak but shut it abruptly. He cocked a brow and gave me a lopsided smile that made my stomach turn flip flops, "So I can speak now your honor?"

"Don't get cute Mr. Cullen." I snarled and that sexy crooked smile disappeared.

"Uhh, about a week after we got back. We haven't spoken to one another since Irina broke the engagement." he stammered.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head at both of them, "Look, I'm not going to demand that either of you do anything. I'm not going to _make_ Edward repay you, Emmett, but I want both of you to _fix _this without my hand. You're brothers, your adults, you obviously love each other very much, so _act _like it. Understood?"

They both nodded, the chagrin obvious on both accounts.

"Now, get out of here before I explode." I said and waved my hand in dismissal.

"Judge Swan, I just wanted to say…" Emmett started, still rubbing the back of his head.

I frowned and gritted my teeth, "GET. OUT."

Both of them exited the chamber as the harshness of my tone hung in the air. When had I turned into such a…well…bitch? I scoffed to myself and filed away a few things busying the last few moments of my workday. When I felt like I had organized enough I gathered my things and whipped out my I-Phone. Scrolling through the menu I tapped down on the name of my bestie and pressed send.

"Hey, Rose. I sooooo need to get wasted."

x.X.x JFON x.X.x

After grabbing a quick bite to eat I went straight home to shower and dress for a much needed night out. I hadn't gone out in months and honestly with the time I've been having, being inebriated sounded like a damn good plan to me. After taking a long soothing shower I perused the contents of my closet settling on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, black strappy fuck me shoes, and a satiny cobalt blue halter with a plunging neckline. With little time to spare I ran my fingers through my damp hair and scrunched it with a little mousse, pulling into a side swept ponytail.

Soon after I found myself at a table in one of the newest bars in town. _Midnight Sun. _The place was pretty swanky, there was a lounge area with couches and love seats around glass coffee tables for small groups. That was for the more 'at home' feel then to the left there was a raised area with high legged tables and barstools. Not to mention the three bars at different corners of the room and one upstairs.

"What?" Rose guffawed incredulously after recapping my day to her, and yes that included the 'Cullen Brothers Fiasco'.

I nodded taking a sip of my apple martini, "Yes ma'am. I kid you not. I had to go Dr. Phil on their asses."

Rose went into a full snort attack clutching her stomach, and I joined in soon after. "Well Judge Swan, I have to admit they do sound like a couple of idiots….but if they were as hot as you say they were, certain things can be overlooked."

"Meaning?" I cocked a brow in question.

"Meaning, I would have seriously had me some man meat in the chamber."

Somehow my nose magically turned into a fountain and the burning sensation of alcohol was going the wrong direction. I pinched my nostrils shut in a coughing sputtering mess.

"Rose you are utterly disgusting." I cackled cleaning the puddle of alcohol off the table with a napkin.

"I take that as a compliment." She giggled peering over my shoulder, then furrowed her brow. "Uh Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me one more time, what did Edward look like?" She asked narrowing her eyes slightly.

I gave her a confused look and explained one more time. She raised her brows in understanding and stirred her drink aimlessly with her straw, I thought I heard her mutter 'interesting' or something like that.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I questioned leaning in a bit, my brows still knitted in confusion.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Judge Isabella Swan."

My body stiffened as a wave of goose bumps covered my flesh. For fuck's sake, I'd know that sensual voice anywhere! Rosalie smirked knowingly at me as I sat frozen in place, my eyes locked on hers. I shook my head slowly and sighed, "Mr. Cullen."

Edward ducked his head around my shoulder and smiled mischievously. His eyes traveled down the front of my body, back up to my face, then locked on mine.

My skin warmed at his scrutiny and cocked my head to the side. "May I help you?"

My mouth dropped open at the sight of him. He looked good in court, but now…he was just gorgeous. He was simply dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans, paired with an olive green button down collared shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his hair was so carefully tousled that it looked professional. His five o'clock shadow was making it's appearance and damn it if it didn't look good.

"You already have! My brother and I needed that swift kick in the ass." He paused to chuckle, "We came out tonight to squash the beef…I'm sorry how rude of me!" He held his hand out to Rosalie and introduced himself. Rose accepted giving him a once over and a sly smile my way before she reciprocated.

"The whole gang is upstairs in the VIP lounge, why don't you two come join us?" He offered glancing up at the glass overhead. I followed his eyes to see Emmett with his nose pressed against the glass, his hands up on both sides of his face giving me the puppy dog eyes.

I snickered pointing Rose's attention to him, "Yea Rose, meet idiot number two."

Edward rolled his eyes at his brother and placed his hand on the small of my back. My breath hitched in my throat as a jolt of electricity assaulted my senses, and a shudder rolled through me involuntarily. _What the ever loving hell!_

"Do you want to? I mean if not its fine…I just kind feel like I owe you for…you know…" Edward trailed off withdrawing his hand abruptly.

The fog that invaded my brain diminished greatly once his hands were off me, but oddly enough I felt a sense of regret that the connection was broken. Realizing that he misinterpreted my body language I quickly responded, "No! That actually sounds like fun!"

His flashed me a brilliantly white smile and wagged his head towards the roped stairway. He waved his hand in front of him, careful not to touch me, signaling for us to follow him. Right before we reached the steps Rose leaned into my ear and whispered, "Holy fuck! He's hot, if you don't ride his bologna pony you're the idiot!"

I resisted the urge to back slap her, and just settled on a my infamous glare. She giggled unaffected and I let out an frustrated sigh shaking my head. Rosalie is definitely the ying to my yang. Where as I'm calm and reserved, she's blatantly outspoken and an open pervert. When we reached the top I heard a round of drunken hoots and hollers. The small woman I noticed earlier with the Jet black pixie cut came barreling towards me with a cheeky smile and twinkling grey eyes. Before I had a chance to react her arms were thrown around me in a suffocating hug.

"Ohmygosh! You are so badass! I thought you were going to nut punch my brothers, but then I was like 'no she's too nice for that' but you totally owned them back there. Thanks so much for bringing them to their senses! By the way I love that shirt! You look so different outside of court, gorgeous even. You know I…"

"ALICE!" Edward shrieked. "My GOD can you say 'hi' first. Like normal people?"

Her expression changed from excited to bashful as she apologized profusely, "Oh I'm so sorry! Hi I'm Alice Cullen."

I took her extended hand in greeting and smiled warmly. Even though I should have been appalled by her intrusion on my personal space, I wasn't and wanted her to know that.

"You know what? Edward you didn't say 'hi' downstairs. I'm guessing that means you're not normal?" I teased.

He scrunched his face in thought briefly then groaned realizing what I was razzing him about. Alice, Rose and I giggled at his crestfallen expression.

Rose and Alice were exchanging pleasantries when something loud enough to break the sound barrier came wafting through the room.

"HEY JUDGE!"

Emmet waved bounding up to me and enveloping me in my second breath taking hug of the night. He stepped back and his eyes snapped immediately to the blonde sex bomb next to me that would be Rosalie Hale.

"Well _hello there_." He greeted her wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You mean out of the three this one is the normal one?" She snorted incredulously thumbing towards the big oaf.

Alice narrowed her eyes playfully at Rose and laughed. "Hardly." she deadpanned with a dismissive flick of her wrist.

After all the commotion of our arrival, and the introduction to the 'shaggy blonde guy' deemed as Jasper, the group fell into pretty casual conversation. The whole story of the Vegas debacle finally came out and I found myself winded from laughing.

"Jasper did what!" I gasped clutching my cramping side.

"Yep! Jasper donned a pair of ass-less chaps and a cowboy hat, ran downstairs to the lobby, and almost trampled Kristen Stewart to death. She was checking in for some press junket stuff. Her bodyguards though he was a crazed fan, so they tackled him." Emmett nodded smirking.

Jasper covered his face with his hand to obscure himself from view while Alice cackled like it was the first time she had ever heard the story. "Yes my Jazz practically mooned a A-list actress."

"Oh for fuck's sake, can we talk about something else?" Jasper groaned rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "_Eddie _why don't you tell her about how you pulled a muscle in your ass."

Edward frowned and shook his head furiously, a beautiful shade of pink spreading from his cheeks to his ears. Emmett wasn't hearing it, he began to laugh hysterically slapping the table for good measure.

"Ohhh that was good! All I'm gonna say is _the pinwheel_." Emmett stated with an eat-shit-grin.

Rosalie's eyes bugged out, and she slowly turned to look at me. I must have looked utterly lost because she whipped out her I-phone and tapped in something, then handed to me.

Shock left my body by way of a loud gasp at the image before me and I tossed her phone back at her. "_Jesus_ _Christ! How? How is that even possible?" _I rambled in disbelief.

The entire table roared with laughter at not only Edward's expense but mine as well. I could feel the inferno, that was my cheeks, burning well down to my chest. I might have been a little buzzed by that point, but definitely not buzzed enough to _not_ be embarrassed at the sexual suicide that was _the pinwheel._

Strangely enough, even though I knew that the body just simply shouldn't contort into that position, it didn't make Edward Cullen any less attractive. The sheer fact that he would do something so uninhibited with a woman made him…sexier.

"OoOoOoO I LOVE that song!" Alice chirped, hopping up and down in her seat like a deranged Chihuahua effectively cutting into my sex pipedream.

I barely registered the tune of _Single Ladies_ by Beyonce before I was manhandled to the dance floor below by an over anxious Alice and a giddy Rose. For the record, dancing is not my forte, but mix in a little vodka and I can hang with the best of them. I giggled at Alice swinging her non-existent hips and joined in. Wiggling, hair tossing, gyrating. You know…the works. I threw my head back and laughed at the idiocy of it all. This was so out of my comfort zone, but still comfortable enough nonetheless. All in all I was having a great time, and I hadn't laughed like that in _months._

I was beginning to ask myself why I didn't come out and participate in the nightlife more often, then I felt a pair of hands ghost down the curve of my waist. Immediately startled I jumped about a foot and turned around. There was a guy smiling mischievously openly ogling my chest, I cocked a brow in revelation. _Hmm, yea that's why I don't go out much. _

"Hi I'm Mike, what's your name gorgeous?" He said trying to sound seductive.

"Bella? Hey baby, I've been looking for you. Who's your friend?" That _damn_ voice that has been antagonizing me for the last twelve hours said. I felt his arms slide gently around my waist and he pulled me flush against his chest.

I cocked my head to the side and gazed up into his amused eyes and smirked back. _Ok Mr. Cullen two can play at that game_. I nuzzled my nose across the expanse of his chiseled jaw and I could have _sworn_ I felt him shiver.

"Oh this is Mike, Mike meet my boyfriend Edward." I grinned playing along.

"Nice to meet you, well I think I'll be going. Nice to see you _Bella_." Mike concluded, putting emphasis on my name.

I gave him a small smile as he turned and walked away. _Poor guy. _Edward whirled me around to face him, his arms still around my waist, and lowered his forehead to touch mine.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable, but I saw your face when he touched you, you looked like you were about to vomit. By the way he's still watching you."

I wanted to respond but I couldn't, I was in that Edward induced fog again and I couldn't focus. His left hand slid up the length of my back, and when his fingers ghosted over the exposed portion of my back it felt like I had been exposed to a live wire. A telltale shudder rocked violently through me and he pulled me impossibly closer.

"Cold?" he questioned, oblivious to the fact that he was turning me on.

I shook my head, my bottom lip planted firmly between my teeth, "No not cold, just a little chill" I lied sliding my hands up to his shoulders. The familiar tune to _Must be Nice _by Lyfe Jennings wafted through the air and as if on cue he rocked with me slowly.

"Is he still watching?" I whispered as I leaned in closer to his ear.

He pressed his lips to my temple gently murmuring a quiet 'Mhmmm'

I sighed and let him lead me, content in my little pretend bubble. Had it been that long since I had male interaction that I was deluded to think having a pretend Edward was better than having a real life Jake?

"Hey!" Rosalie's wind chime voice startled me out of my musings. "I'm starving! Emmett and I are going to the Waffle House. It's about a block away. You guys wanna tag along?"

"Uhh yea…Bella? You want too?" He pulled back allowing his arms to slack, and once again the connection was broken.

I shrugged, "Yea, whatever. I could use a waffle right now."

Alice and Jasper politely declined the invitation, saying that they were going to turn in early. After bidding them goodnight, with a few goodbye hugs, we exited the club into the warm night air.

"Hey, we should walk, it's nice out here…" Emmet trailed off in thought.

"Are you KIDDING? My feet are killing me! Nope, I'll meet you guys there." I stated with conviction.

Emmett's booming laughter rang through the air as Rose smacked him on the arm giggling. "Ok you try wearing six inch heels!"

"Pffft, I can remedy that!" Edward chimed in laughing himself. "Bella, sit on that bench right there."

I cocked my brow, but followed his directions. "Ok, so what are you…" I trailed off as he kneeled in front of me and slid my shoes off, running his fingertips of the small red indentions. He shook his head scowling, then handed the shoes to me.

"So what, you expect me to walk down there barefoot?" I asked still confused.

"God no! Here.." he paused and turned his back to me, "hop on."

"NO! Jeez, I weigh a ton. I can deal with the shoes…"

"Bella you probably weigh about 120 pounds. Hardly a ton, just do what I said." he snipped.

I sighed realizing that I wasn't going to win this one, and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind. I felt those long, gorgeous digits wrap around my jean clad thighs and he hoisted me up on his back effortlessly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, He-Man is in the building." Emmett scoffed, flexing his muscles flamboyantly.

"Can it Em, your just jealous!" Edward teased sticking out his tongue.

"Pffft, hardly. See I can do it too!" Emmett leaned forward and flung Rosalie over his shoulder caveman style.

"Emmett Cullen I swear if you don't put me down…" Rose growled.

"Ah, ah, ahhhhh, you love it!" He smacked her ass playfully. Rose shrieked, then that ever present mischievous glint flashed in her eyes. Rose raised her hand as high as she could - given her position - and gave Emmett's ass a hard whack as well.

"UGH…DAMNIT!" he roared stiffening on impact. He abruptly sat Rose down rubbing his sore ass. "Are you some kind of dominatrix or something! Jeez!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rose purred, batting her lashes innocently.

Then it happened, I barked out a laugh resulting in a loud _very _unladylike snort. I couldn't find it in myself to care, until another one came barreling out of me.

"Oh _God_!" I groaned in embarrassment, "I haven't had a snort attack since the 6th grade!"

"I think it's cute" Edward snickered.

I ruffled his hair playfully, reveling in the soft silkiness of it. I found myself running my fingers through it gently thoughtlessly.

"Find any lice in there?" He mused chuckling softly.

"Oops, sorry." I laughed nervously.

"No it's fine, kind of relaxing actually. When I was a kid, mom used to do that for me all the time when I was sad or upset." He murmured quietly, leaning into my hand.

We fell into comfortable silence the rest of the walk there. Seeing the bright yellow sign up ahead Rose pulled her buzzing phone out of her pocket.

"Well shit!" she huffed wrinkling her nose, "I'm on call this weekend, and Maria called out for first shift at the Hospital. I've got to go get some sleep ASAP."

"But I'm hungry!" I whined, knowing good and well I was her ride.

"Bella, like seriously it's 1am, I have to be at work by 7am!" She groaned.

"Did you two ride together?" Edward asked, the disappointment obvious in his voice.

"Yep, I rode here with Bella." Rosalie confirmed crossing her arms.

"Well how about I take you home, and after Bella and Edward grab a bite she can give him a ride?" Em reasoned.

Rose mulled it over for a second and agreed, waving goodbye with promises of dropping by tomorrow for our pre-planned Saturday shop-a-thon. I peeked over my shoulder at their departing figures and she threw a wink my way.

I frowned to myself, and brushed it off.

x.X.x JFON x.X.x

After splitting an Allstar Breakfast Edward and I strolled down the sidewalk towards the parking garage full and sated.

"Tonight was fun, it's been a while since I got out and enjoyed myself." I stated honestly.

"Yea? I did too, even though I swore off partying after Vegas." He snickered quietly.

I giggled in response, then my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out noticing I had a text from Rose.

_R- I totally lied, I don't have to work tomorrow so I'll see you at 10am._

I growled at my phone and tapped out a response.

_B- I'm gonna kick your ass! WTF? _

_R- No you're not. Jeez, loosen up a little. Get laid, have fun, the guy likes you. Take advantage. Plus his brother is hung like a horse! I'm hoping they have good genes ;-). Follow in my footsteps. May the force be with you!_

_B- You're such an ass! I hope you contract gonorrhea. _

_R- It was worth it. Phone will be turned off in 5...4..3...2.…_

I shook my head, turned off my phone as well and tossed it in my purse. "Ready to go?"

x.X.x JFON x.X.x

After driving for about half an hour Edward signaled for me to turn into a long winding driveway. I wasn't prepared for what I saw, his house was _gorgeous._

I'd like to say I wasn't jealous, but I was. The house was a two story stucco Tuscan type home. It was two stories, with a huge top to bottom bay window. There was a two car garage to the left, and a huge patio to the right. Off in the distance I could make out a gazebo and the reflection of a lake. The landscaping was immaculate, I would actually be scared to step on his lawn for fear of making an indention. My mouth dropped open in shock as I took in the behemoth home. To add insult to injury there was an Aston Martin DB9 parked in front of the garage.

"Not what you were expecting?" he teased.

"No, not at all! Are you some kind of mob boss or something?" I asked still gawking in shock.

Edward let out a full on belly laugh, "No, I'm a small business owner. Ever heard of Masen Security?" I nodded and he continued, "Peter Masen was my uncle. When he passed away I took over his company. The house is just a small luxury."

"Small luxury my _ass!_" I scoffed, "You could house a small country in that thing!" He shook his head, "Yea, I probably could. Would you like a tour?"

"Sure." I shrugged. I mean why not, it's not like I had anything else to do at 2:30am. Seriously though, I thought Robin Leach was going to pop out of the bushes at any moment.

He placed his hand on the small of my back again and guided me up the walkway. When he unlocked and opened the front door the aroma of warm vanilla engulfed me. The scent matched the décor of the spacious living room, it was decorated warmly with different hues of brown beige and gold. The big oversized couches were dark mahogany Italian leather, and the walls were a rich taupe color. What struck me most was the painting over the fire place.

"Wow, that's beautiful." I whispered, walking over to the mantle fingering the intricate swirls on the abstract canvas.

"My mother painted that." He said with a tint of nostalgia in his tone.

I smiled over at him warmly and he smiled back taking my hand and walked me through the Old English style kitchen, through the dining room and to the stairs. Upstairs there was a library, a music room, and three bedrooms; all of which were beautiful. The master bedroom was what took my breath away.

It was decorated with charcoal grey, silver and black. It was warm, but manly. The walls were slate steel gray with charcoal trimming. The huge black laquered sleigh bed was catty cornered facing the door, paired with a matching armoire, and dresser. To the left there were a pair of French doors that led out to a balcony facing the lake.

I let out an appreciative whistle and he chuckled.

"Bella, it may look like glitz and glamour, but I assure you it's weird being here alone. I mean someone could be on the other side of this house and I wouldn't even know. I don't even know why I bought it, but when I saw it…I just couldn't turn away. I was in love."

"Hmm. So you believe in love at first site, huh?"

He smirked and held my stare for a brief moment, "Yea, I guess you could say that."

I nodded looking down at my shoes which were suddenly really, _really_ interesting. "Well I guess I should go. It's getting late."

"Yea, I guess so. Uh…thanks for the ride." He cleared his throat awkwardly, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

I snickered internally, this is the part where the girl normally gets nervous at the end of the 'date', not the guy.

_Wait! This wasn't a date Bella! Get a grip!_

I sighed and walked up to him, balanced myself on my tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He smiled, placed his hands on each of my hips, and mimicked me. First pressing a kiss to my forehead…then my both of my cheeks…then the tip of my nose…

Oh…my…_GOD. _

Rose's earlier text message replayed in my head as I stood there, frozen. He pulled back a little and I watched his eyes dart down to my lips.

"C-can…" he paused took and deep breath, "Can I _please_ just kiss you?"

I could only manage to nod before he closed the gap between my mouth and his. I felt totally weightless, everything else in the world melted away when he kissed me. His lips were so soft and warm as they molded against mine. My tongue instinctively darted out and lapped gently at his bottom lip, a growl rumbled deep in his chest as his tongue slipped out to tangle with mine.

I could still taste the sweetness of syrup mixed with something tangy that is just his distinctive taste. His grip on my hips tightened, as the kiss grew more heated. His nails bit into the sliver of skin between my jeans and shirt as my hands slid up the expanse of his rock hard chest. He pulled back briefly, panting with his eyes still closed.

"God I've been thinking about that _all_ night…" He trailed off and his eyes finally opened slowly. The once jade colored orbs were now significantly darker, almost menacingly lustful. He was certainly a sight, his jaw clenched in concentrated restraint, his kiss swollen lips, and marginally flushed face.

His intense stare sent white pulsing heat throughout my body, it was feral…predatory even. My skin prickled and I felt that oh-so-familiar tug at the base of my belly. I bit back a whimper as my panties dampened.

"Bella, I don't…I can't…" He closed his eyes and his head lolled back just a tad. "If you don't want _this_" he waved his hand between us, "to happen then you need to tell me. Like _now_. My control isn't that great."

I swallowed thickly at his words and I dropped my head bashfully. Could someone as remotely handsome as Edward find me this desirable? Was I really pushing his self control? The fact that there was even a slim chance emboldened me. I lifted one hand from his chest and cradled his face, running my thumb over the stubble on his jaw line.

"Why on Earth would I want you to stop?" I asked barely above a whisper.

"Are you sure? I mean it's ok…" He didn't even get a chance to finish before I pressed my lips against his. He hooked one arm around my waist firmly and hitched my left leg up over his hip. I took his cue immediately and hopped up linking my ankles at the small of his back. Both of his hands went to my back side pulling me closer to him. My body was humming at his close proximity and for the life of me I couldn't remember being this excited with any other man. I slid my hands between us fumbling with the buttons on the front of his shirt, I wanted it OFF.

He lowered me to the bed gently as I unhooked the last button and shrugged out of his shirt. His body was glorious, I let out an appreciative sigh and ran my fingers down his toned abdomen stopping at the waistband of his boxer briefs. The rippled muscles tensed and relaxed under the soft touch. I glanced up briefly at those eyes and I felt my face flush with heat, but this time it wasn't from embarrassment.

The straining bulge in his jeans didn't go unnoticed as it was, quite literally, in my face. I ran just my fingertip along the very hard length of him, receiving a quiet hiss in return. His hand went to the hem of my shirt tugging it over my head in haste. Being that I chose to wear a halter I was braless, and now totally topless before him. He licked his lips hungrily and murmured, "Beautiful" before he palmed both my breasts in his large hands.

A wonton moan escaped my lip as I arched into his touch. My nipples pebbled underneath his palms as a direct reaction.

"Scoot to the middle of the bed." He demanded in a low gravely voice.

I complied, swallowing as my heart galloped in my chest. He crawled in between my legs and sat back on his. His fingers ghosted over my hardened nipples, down my abdomen and to the button of my jeans.

"Are you sure, Bella?" He asked gazing at me with heavy lidded eyes. I nodded

"God yes!" I exclaimed, needing him to touch me in anyway before I spontaneously combusted.

He deftly unhooked the button and tugged the zipper down. Soon I was lying before him in nothing but a deep lavender lace boy shorts. I felt the self-consciousness looming over head and my hands made their way to cover my face.

"Hey…" Edward chided in a softer tone, pulling my hands away from my face, "Don't do that. You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

He kissed my lips softly then traveled down to my neck. I shivered in response to his glorious mouth on me as his descent continued. I felt his teeth sink into the area of skin right between my breasts, and I gasped rather loudly. He chuckled darkly taking one rosy, pebbled pink nipple into his mouth. Licking and nipping until he was content, then moved to the other giving it equal attention. My fingers wove into his thick, soft, coppery locks as he peppered kisses all over my belly.

"Edward…._please_" I whimpered quietly, writhing with anticipation.

"_Please_ what?" He growled, biting right near my pelvic bone.

I moaned in response and he simply goaded me on, "Please what Bella? I'll do _anything_ you want."

"Touch me." I breathed arching my back in frustration. I craved his touch like I craved air and I just couldn't control it.

Hooking his fingers under the lace waistband, Edward yanked my panties right off tossing them into the pile of forgotten clothes on the bed. He paused briefly his eyes traveling from mine all the way back down to my aching center.

He pushed my legs further open, leaving me fully exposed to him. I thought I heard him mutter 'beautiful' again and was about to call him on it, but I felt those long talented digits slide up my thighs. My breath hitched in anticipation as he spread my folds gently. Slowly, he dragged one finger from my opening to the bundle of nerves at the apex.

"So fucking wet…" he growled as my hips bucked against his hand on their own accord.

He lowered his lips to mine and darted his tongue right over my clit. I heard an appreciative 'mmmm' as he lapped and sucked at the sensitive flesh. I thought I would surely _die_ of pleasure, but what a way to go. He flattened his tongue against my clit and slipped a finger inside me.

"FUCK!" I shrieked fisting his hair in my hands tighter, pulling his face impossibly closer.

"Cum for me Bella." He purred and bit ever so gently, simultaneous curling his fingers upward towards that special spot within.

"Oh…Fuck Ed-WARD" My hips bucked harder this time as an orgasm ripped violently through me. I literally saw stars as my body convulsed and my muscles contracted to the point of almost pushing his fingers out of me. He continued his ministrations until my body slumped into the mattress tired, spent and satisfied.

I chanced a peek down at him, a smug expression on his face. I rolled my eyes at his cockiness as he crawled up my body. It was then that I realized that he still had on those damn jeans. My hands went to the button and I unbuttoned and unzipped them, pushing them down his hips I watched in awe and a little bit of fear as his very large, very engorged cock sprang forward.

"Fuck…" I trailed off, reaching out tentatively stroking my hand down his shaft.

A throaty grunt erupted from him as he thrust into my hand. "Damnit…I can't take this anymore. I need you _now_."

He kicked his underwear and pants down his legs hastily and hovered over me. He reached out to the bedside table, into a drawer and retrieved a condom. Quickly and wordlessly he rolled it on and hovered over me. Claiming my lips and pushed gently inside me, and he swallowed my moan as my nails dug into his shoulder.

"God…so fucking hard." I whimpered against his lips.

"So fucking _tight_" he responded in a strained voice, his face painted with concentration.

He pulled back just as slowly and plunged in deeper with the second thrust. I realized briefly that he was completely shrouded in me. My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist allowing him to sink impossibly deeper. He paused as his hips became flush with mine and he held my gaze for just a moment. My heart stuttered at the emotion in his eyes, it tugged at my heart in a good way.

He pulled back again beginning a slow rhythm of rocking his hips into mine. I couldn't stop the inner porn star that was making her appearance with each thrust of his hips. In fact the collective moans and whimpers seem to turn him on more!

Feeling the need to go deeper Edward lifted one of my legs over his shoulder as he gripped the headboard. His thrusts came quicker and harder as that coil in my belly compressed even further.

"Hooooly….FUCK! Please just like that…." I begged fisting the sheets.

He bit his lip and pounded me harder, hitting that delicious spot deep within me. Edward's eyes were locked on mine, in that intense stare and if his dick didn't make me cum, that sure would. I felt my eyes drifting shut and he moaned out in protest, "Bella…baby. Please look at me. Pl…ungh!"

I willed myself to gaze into his eyes as he continued his relentless pounding. My breathing became erratic as I felt that coil release. I planted my hands above me on the headboard, pushing my pelvis towards him as I rode the waves of my second orgasm of the night. My screams could probably be heard miles away, but I couldn't have cared less.

With three more hard pumps I could feel him pulsing inside me and he collapsed against me, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

"Bella…" he crooned, pressing a soft kiss to the shell of my ear.

I didn't respond, I just ran my fingers through his hair, gently scratching his scalp just as he said he liked. I loved the feel of his weight against me, it was nice in a sense. He sighed contentedly against my neck and peppered light kisses on the skin he could reach.

"Be right back." he murmured in my ear and slid out of me, disconnecting our bodies.

I sighed to myself shaking my head at the fact that I let my slut bucket best friend influence me. Not only did she influence me, I thoroughly enjoyed myself.

_TWICE!_

I scoffed quietly and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching for my clothes. Deciding that I would put on my shirt first until I felt a hand wrap around my wrist.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked searching my face.

"Uhh…getting dressed?" It came out more of a question than I intended it to and he offered me a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet, and flipped back the covers. I furrowed my brows at him as he slid in underneath them and opened his arms. "C'mere."

I crawled over to him still naked as a Jaybird and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. He nuzzled my cheek gently, much like I had done him earlier at the nightclub, and took a deep breath. "Stay with me?"

I simply nodded and lay my head on his chest. "So Justice for one night huh?" I chuckled as I aimlessly toyed with his light smattering of chest hair.

"No…" he said seriously, gripping my chin and tilting my face upward until I met his gaze, "Just _us_ for many nights."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead before he clicked the bedroom lamp off and sleep claimed us both.


End file.
